


Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen / Good morning dear sorrows

by Shinigamy



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamy/pseuds/Shinigamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan hat geträumt... oder auch nicht?<br/>Vielleicht hatte sie einen Knick in der Optik, auf jeden Fall ist der Schürhaken hin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen / Good morning dear sorrows

Als Susan am nächsten Morgen erwachte lag sie alleine in ihrem Bett. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um doch kein verrückter nackter Assassine weit und breit. War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Sie erschrak als plötzlich jemand an ihrem Bett stand. Sie atmete erleichtert auf als sie Twyla erkannte und setzte sich auf. „Twyla ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass man bevor man irgendwo eintritt anklopft.“ „Entschuldige Susan, aber ich wollte dir sagen, dass dein Schürhaken kaputt ist.“ „Wie meinst du das?“  
„Zum einen hat er nicht funktioniert und zum anderen ist er zerbrochen.“  
„Twyla ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht was du mit nicht funktionieren meinst. Aber ich würde das lieber beim Frühstück besprechen also nun Husch ich möchte mich anziehen.“  
Twyla nickte und verließ die Tür. Susan hatte tatsächlich nichts an.  
Nicht einmal ihr schwarzes Seidennachthemd. Seufzend stand sie auf. Ihr Schürhaken funktionierte nicht mehr, sagte Twyla, das war nicht gut. Die beiden Kinder durften ihren Glauben an den Monster bekämpfenden Schürhaken nicht verlieren, sonst müsste sie sich was neues überlegen um die Monster aus dem Haus zu treiben und viele Waffen gab es nicht in dem Haus. Aber noch viel mehr beunruhigte sie die Information, dass der Schürhaken zerbrochen war. Das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht und stimmte sie zutiefst misstrauisch. Vorsichtig verließ sie ihr Schlafzimmer und durchquerte die Lernstube und begutachtete das Kaminbesteck. Alles war ganz normal nur der Schürhaken war zerbrochen und verbogen, als hätte jemand seine ganzen aggressionen daran ausgelassen. Als sie die Küche betrat erschrak sie zutiefst. An dem gedecktem Tisch saß Jonathan Teatime mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in der linken und seinem Messer in der rechten Hand.  
„Oh guten Morgen Susan setzt dich doch zu mir. Die Rotzblagen haben schon gefrühstückt. Dieses Mädchen war bei dir was hat sie dir gesagt? Ich hoffe sie hat die kleine Überraschung nicht kaputt gemacht. Es wäre schade so früh zu sterben nicht war?“ Susan hob ihre Augenbrauen und dachte nicht daran sich zu diesem Wahnsinnigen zu setzen. „Sie hat mich über den kaputten Schürhaken aufgeklärt.“  
Der Assassine grinste sie schelmisch an.  
„Oh, ja, der. Nun ich möchte weitere Anschläge auf mich verhindern.“  
„Das sah eher aus als ob das etwas persönliches gewesen wäre.“  
„Möchtest du dich denn nicht setzen, ich denke du hast Hunger. Keine Angst es ist nicht vergiftet, ich verliere ungern Besitztümer.“ Hatte sie ihn gerade richtig verstanden, sie sollte SEIN Eigentum sein?  
„Besitztum?!“  
„Ja ich habe beschlossen dich zu behalten“, eröffnete er ihr mit kindlicher Freude in der Stimme. „Zumindest schienst du gestern nicht dagegen gewesen zu sein und wir sind jetzt ein Paar nicht war?“ Susan konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte, das gestern Nacht war doch wohl kein Traum gewesen und jetzt erhob dieser Irre auch noch Besitzansprüche.  
„Das war ein UNFALL und vergiss es!!!“ Susan bemühte sich, nicht zu schreien. „Ich gehöre dir nicht, du bist doch wohl krank! Wie kommst du darauf das wir ein Paar sein könnten?! NIEMALS!“ Der junge Assassine lächelte nun nicht mehr sondern er schien sehr enttäuscht und wütend. In seinem einem Augen mit der zu kleinen Pupille brannte ein Feuer. „Sooo? Das sah gestern aber gar nicht wie ein UNFALL aus und wir haben gemacht, was du gesagt hast, das Pärchen machen. Ich habe dich heute Morgen NICHT INHUMIERT ich habe dir sogar Frühstück gemacht. Die Kinder sind auch noch am Leben du undankbares Weib!“ Susan hatte damit damit gerechnet dass er sie angriff, aber dass er sie zurück anschrie kam unerwartet. Erstaunt klappte sie den Mund zu. „DU FREAK BIST DIE ERSTE DIE ICH LIEBER ANSEHE ALS TÖTE!“ Nun wusste Susan gar nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. Hatte er ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht, ging es sogar schon in Richtung Liebesgeständnis? Bei dem wusste man nie. Seine Korkenziehergedanken waren oft so verwirrend das seine Aussage schon gerade zu linear wirkte. Susan versuchte sich erst einmal zu fangen und die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Hör mal Teh-Ah-Ti-Meh, du kannst nicht mich einfach als Gegenstand ansehen. In einer Beziehung sehen sich die Personen als Gleichwertig, verstanden? Ich gehöre nicht dir du nicht mir und wir kennen uns gerade mal einen Tag. Ich verabscheue Auftragskiller und Mörder, ich wüsste nicht wie wir zu einer richtigen Beziehung finden könnten. Da gehört mehr zu als Sex!“  
Erstaunlich ruhig hörte Jonathan ihr zu und schmunzelte wieder leicht. „Nun der Tod ist scheint in deiner Familie zu liegen, ich meine der Tod ist dein Großvater, also warum kein Auftragskiller? Außerdem wer hat versucht mich umzubringen? Das warst doch wohl du.“  
„Pah du aber zu erst!“  
„Überhaupt nicht!“  
„Doch“  
„Nein“  
„Doch“  
„Schon gut, ja hab ich.“  
„Mit dem Schwert von meinem Großvater.“  
„Leider nicht sonderlich erfolgreich“, murmelte Teatime.  
„Kann ich nur zurückgeben“, gab Susan patzig zurück.  
„Das stimmt nicht.“  
„Was?“, fragte Susan perplex.  
„Ich war tot. Das hast du doch gesehen.“  
„Aber ich dachte du hättest nur so getan. Großvater sagte doch...“  
„Der Tod hat einen furchtbaren Sinn für Humor“, bemerkte der Blonde.  
Endlich verstand auch Susan was der Assassine damit meinte.  
„Dieser alte verblödete Trottel, warum hat er das gemacht? Wie konnte er es wagen?“ brauste Susan vollkommen berechtigt auf. Der Tod hat mal wieder dadurch dass er ihr eine Freude machen wollte alles versaut. Wer rettet den jemanden der einen töten will. Es konnte ja nur ihr Großvater so unglaublich blöd sein. (Wobei es keine direkte Blödheit ist, sondern ein totales Unverständnis für normale menschliche Gedankengänge, die auf reiner Selbsterhaltung basieren. Keiner belebt das Monster wieder das auf einen zugerast ist um ihn Kompromisslos zu fressen. Man ist froh, dass es tot vor den Füßen liegt.)  
„Wie er es wagen konnte mich wiederzuerwecken und meine Zeit zu verlängern?“  
„Vielleicht hat er nun komplett den Verstand verloren durch die ganze Schneevaterersetzungsnummer,“ grummelte Susan, Teatimes Worte ignorierend.  
„Er hat was?“ fragte Jonathan nun neugierig, anscheinend hatte er was interessantes verpasst. Seufzend entschloss Susan sich jetzt doch zu setzen und einen Tee zu trinken. Sie hoffte dass er nicht doch Gift reingetan hatte, aber nach seinem Wutausbruch, welcher teilweise berechtigt war, bezweifelte sie das er sie wirklich tot sehen wollte. Vorerst.  
„Du hattest zwischenzeitlich tatsächlich den Schneevater getötet und Großvater hat um mir Zeit zu verschaffen die Rolle des Schneevaters übernommen.“  
Jonathan lachte sein hohes kindliches Lachen. „Mit Bart und alledem?“  
„Ja und Kissen als Bauch,“ kicherte jetzt auch Susan. Heute kam ihr das ganze witziger vor als gestern und erstaunt stellte sie fest das sie Jonathans Gesellschaft freute. „Sag mal wie hättest du den Tod inhumiert wenn du das Schwert nicht gehabt hättest?“  
„Anders, aber ich hatte einen Plan, das Schwert war nur ein Versuch.“  
„Du hattest einen Plan?“  
„Oh, ja, ich habe einen Plan. Wenn nicht sogar inzwischen zwei“, sagte er inzwischen mit träumerischer Stimme, welche Susans Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ. „Egal und nun? Ich weigere mich mit dir zusammen zu sein oder dir zu gehören.“  
„Oh, Susan, dass ist schade, aber dann muss ich leider etwas unschönes tun. Ich fürchte dir wird das nicht gefallen, aber jemand muss dich ja zähmen. Sieh mal auf den Küchentisch.“ Susan stand auf um einen besseren Blick auf den Küchentisch zu haben und das was sie sah übertraf ihre schlimmsten Albträume. (Naja nicht wirklich, aber es war neu und schockierend und käme bestimmt in die Top 5 ihrer Albträume.) „OH Nein!“  
„Oh doch“, lächelte er.  
„Und nun Susan Sto Helit komm her zu mir und setzt dich auf meinen Schoß.“  
Susan wollte nicht zu diesem Mistkerl, doch der Zauber zwang sie. Sie versuchte ihn zu Ohrfeigen, doch er fing ihre Hand blitzschnell ab. „Und du wirst mich nicht mehr Ohrfeigen“, fügte er zu seinem Befehl hinzu. „Wie bist du an mein Haar gekommen?“, fragte Susan wütend.  
„Du hast geschlafen.“ Das war als Antwort mehr als ausreichend und eigentlich sogar gänzlich unnötig gewesen.  
Deswegen befasste er sich nicht weiter mit Worten und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Susan ohrfeigte sich gedanklich selbst als sie seinen Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich erwiderte.  
„Zumindest hat dein Körper verstanden wem er gehört“, hauchte er gegen ihr Ohr. Der warme Atem ließ Susan erschauern.  
„Kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten?“  
„Oh dann hindere mich doch am reden, du weißt auch wie.“  
„Dich töten?“  
Freundlich lächelte er sie an. „Hat ja anscheinend nicht geklappt“, stellte er fest.  
„Oh man ich hasse dich.“  
„Ah, ah, ah, falsche Antwort“, sagte er und legte sein Messer vorsichtig auf ihre Lippen.  
„Das sagen doch zwei Liebende nicht zueinander oder Frau Lehrerin?“  
„Ich bin Gouvernante“, erwiderte sie trotzig.  
„Ist das selbe.“  
„So wie Mörder und Assassine?“, stichelte sie.  
Statt weiter darauf einzugehen fragte er wieder: „Was sagen zwei Liebende zueinander?“  
„Verpiss dich Schatz?“  
„Hm. Das Schatz gefällt mir aber leider falsch.“ Er steckte das Messer weg und zog Susan näher an sich ran. „Es heißt ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und legte seine auf Susans.


End file.
